


The Trio Reborn: Regain Humaity (DP Fanfic)

by Catzooa



Series: The Trio Reborn [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghosts, Newpowers, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/pseuds/Catzooa
Summary: What if a certain Time Master decided to interfere in the story with one who was once the Ultimate Enemy? Branch off  of 1 of The Trio Reborn.
Relationships: AmethystOcean - Relationship, Sammy - Relationship, TuckerValery
Series: The Trio Reborn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543480
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Maddie and Jack Fenton were sitting in their living room crying. The reason? Their son had just revealed himself as a Corrupted Phantom. THE Phantom they had been hunting, talking about dissecting and tearing apart molecule by molecule above his own head. The Phantom they had wanted to destroy, was their very own son whom had only now told them who he was since his Core was Corrupting. They were to shocked to do anything. They couldn't cry out that they cared for him, wanted to help him. They couldn't move to hug him, or shoot at something. They couldn't do anything. 

So you have this scene: Two adults, father and mother, husband and wife, ghost hunters and scientists, who have failed their life as parents. Killing their own son and driving him insane. Not even Jazz could fix this in any Time, Jazz couldn't heal the scars that were made too late. The scars of her brother Danny, Dan, her parents Jack and Maddie, her friends Sam and Tucker, not even her own scars. No, she couldn't do anything, but perhaps Time can. "Perhaps Time can." A deep knowledgeable voice said before opening a glowing portal in the form of a clock. He turned to a canister in the form of a tech-like thermos sitting in the middle of a table. "Perhaps you would like your freedom now?" 

One could hear a deep, sinister rumbling laugh from the thermos, "What would you like me to do?"


	2. A Deal for Freedom

"So let me get this straight." A rumbling voice that sent you running in fear with chills down your spine spoke. "You want to me help My younger self on what you call the 'right path' while I get a caged freedom to live in a smothering timeline? Doesn't that seem a little unfair to you?"

"You may find this timeline to your liking after a while, Dan. I am promising to not interfere myself again should you fail, but only if you gave it your all." Clockwork warned him. "Don't you want to have a chance at freedom, a chance to live your life again?" Silence occupied the room few a few minutes, Clockwork awaiting Dan's answer patiently.

"Fine. You will keep to your end of the promise, and I will keep my end. A few problems though. One would be that Danny hates my guts, he wouldn't ever cooperate with me unless you yourself forced him to. Another is, I don't have a Human form, how the hell am I supposed to walk around and teach Danny if I am being hunted and avoided all the time?!" Dan wasn't to sold on the idea yet it would seem.

Clockwork shifted from his adult form to his elder form saying "I will give you the ability to use a Human appearance, and just tell young Daniel I sent you. The fact that you are calmly communicating with him freely would be proof enough for that. If you want I could go with you to prove the truth of your words however."

Dan growled, feeling a bit insulted. "I don't need a baby sitter, I can talk to Fenton on my own. I don't need your help with anything." Clockwork felt very tempted to retort, but in the end felt it would be best to not say anything of the like.

"Very well, then I shall release you. Just remember that as long as you aren't trying your best, I can act against you Dan. I will not hesitate if I think you need to be defeated once again by me." Dan huffed, acknowledging the words. Clockwork floated in front of the Thermos for a moment before uncapping it, releasing the monster inside. Dan towered over him for a moment, glaring, before floating down to stand on the floor. Clockwork nodded at Dan, allowing him to leave, allowing him his freedom in exchange for a promise. Allowing the terror known as Dan Phantom freedom in exchange for a promise that he could only hope was fulfilled in Time, before it was Too Late.


	3. Strange Dreams

Danny's POV 1 week before TTR (The Trio Reborn)

I fall asleep to find myself in a dream, one I was in control of myself in. Immediately I know something is up, this is either a lucid dream I don't want to be in, or Nocturne attacking. Either way I needed to get out, but how? If the shock from entering this dream didn't wake me up, then It might be a message instead. It can't be one of my visions, this scene won't happen, I won't let it. What is the scene you may ask? Well, it is Amity Park, inside of Fentonworks's living room. Why do I need to get out so badly and won't let this scene happen? That is because sitting in front of me, on the opposite couch, is Dan Phantom. 

So, either this is a horrible Nightmare, or a message I don't want to hear. Then He decides to speak, after sighing. Why'd he sigh? "Look Danny, I don't much like the... arrangement either, but you have to listen to me, Clockwork's orders. I agreed to train you in the new powers you will be developing soon, since I went through something similar to what you will, in exchange for restricted freedom. He, without me knowing, restricted my powers so that I can't completely destroy the city despite already promising him I wouldn't. If that still doesn't make you feel more inclined to trust me, then the fact that Clockwork threatened to interfere if I'm not doing as I promised and will shove me back into that cursed thermos himself. So what do you say Danny, willing to let me train you when I show up at Fentonworks? Or do I have to drag you to the Clocktower and force you to train there?"

I feel so shocked right now, this has to be a dream. That's right, I'm just dreaming this, but just in case... "How do I know this isn't some crazy dream? You have been pretty traumatizing and caused me Nightmares. I wouldn't be surprised if this was just some sort of trap either." He grits his teeth, and took a deep breath to calm down? Ok, he just calmed himself down, the possibility that this definitely being a weird dream/nightmare just increased.

"Fine then, I'll prove it. Clockwork gave me a Human disguise so I can walk around and train you without scaring others to Hell. I will show up in that form and tell you 'Hey Danny, ready for training?' That way you'll know its me, and this is all real. Until then, you will just have to take my word backed by Clockwork. Got it?" I frown and nod my head, still convinced this is just still some kind of weird dream where Dan wasn't trying to kill everyone. "Good. I'll let you wake up then before your parents decide to take you to the hospital, see you soon Danny. You better be ready."

What? I barely get a word out before my eyes fly open and I get a pounding headache. "Uggg, what hit me this time, anyone get the license?" I can tell that something happened, I just can't remember what. I go to sit up as I hear Mom exclaim that I'm alright and need to lie down. "I'm fine Mom, don't worry. I just have a headache. So why do I have bandages on me?" I just noticed I have bandages, what the hell happened?

Mom hugs me gently as she says "Thank God the pain killers are working, we thought we would lose you Sweetie! Don't you ever do whatever you did to get those wounds again, and why do you have so many scars?!" She pulls away, still gently holding my shoulders, and I really wish I could remember what happened, and how to avoid this situation.

I guess I'll just have to fudge my way out of this one. "I-I don't know. What happened to me Mom? Also I'm really hungry, how long was I out?" I ask her with such uncertainty and worry in my eyes no parent could resist, let alone my own. Becoming really good at acting for survival has it's benefits. I can lie and not even flinch, and they see it as the truth.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry. If only we were there to protect you from whatever happened, do you really not remembered anything? We don't know what happened and were hoping you could tell us so we can get whoever did this punished. I'll get you some food, would you like some fudge?" She didn't answer how long I was out, but oh well. I'll just pull a Jack.

"Fudge, yes please!" I say with excitement in my eyes. Mom giggles, and smiles before leaving to go get me something to eat before the fudge. It always works. I smile at how I was able to cheer Mom up, I just hope she forgets to ask questions again. I don't know how I'll explain away all my scars. 

After Mom brought me some food with fudge she left so that I could rest. I'm glad Mom and Dad are paying some attention to me, but I wish I knew what happened to cause all this. Perhaps Sam and Tucker will know. I finish up my food and call them over, they said they would be over as soon as they could. I start getting really drowsy after getting off the call and try to fight back sleep, but once again it claims me.

I walk out of a fog, shielding my eyes from the sudden light, and look at what is before me. My Core skips a beat, surprised, as I see older versions of Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz. They were walking along laughing and talking together in a mall. What is going on, another vision? I sometimes do have visions of the future somehow. I see a ghost fly down to greet them, one I can't see just yet, and they greet him back. I need to get closer so I walk up to them, so that I can see who that is. 

I gasp, my Core skipping yet another beat, as I see me. I looked different, very different, different in a way I feared in fact! I looked similar to a younger Dan. I had blue skin, pointed ears and fangs, flaming white hair, red eyes, and a deep rumbling laugh I heard after a joke of some sort was made. How do I know what is being said, yet I can't hear it? This is weird, this is just a strange dream, it just has to be! The other me transforms back into his Human self, still displaying signs of his Ghost form, in front of everyone. Everyone, and no one bats an eye. What is going on? 

They start walking again but other me says something to the others about having to do something and catching up later. After the others nodded and walked out of sight, he turned to me. He turned to me and spoke. The scene suddenly changed from the mall to the park, leaving me stumbling. As the scene changed I heard him say in a deep, yet strangely soothing, voice. "Hey, you're having a vision aren't you? Of course you are, why else would I be seeing you, haha. Hey one piece of advice, trust Dan. You are going to need his guidance, no matter how much you both dislike it." He walks up to me as I try backing away and places his hand on my forehead. Then speaks in a warning voice "Or this may happen." 

I see images flashing past me, images I don't want to ever see. The city destroyed, my family laying around me killed by my own hands. I'm laughing maniacally while repeating "I kept my promise, I kept my promise, I kept my promise!" He takes his hand away and says, "Don't let that happen Danny. Accept Dan's help, and help him in return. Let him learn from you as you learn from him so that this horrifying future doesn't happen to your timeline. Alright?" I can only nod my head in shock, somewhere in myself knowing that things were about to majorly change for me. "Also, don't let the changes phase you." He chuckles a little while smiling at me. "Just think of it as ghost puberty and Dan is the big brother helping you through it." I give him a confused look, now slightly more scared as well as to what will happen to me, as everything vanishes from my sight. "Good Luck, you will need it. Just remember to help as you are helped and you will be fine."


	4. Reveals

I wake up to Sam calling me, shaking my arm. I open my eyes and sit straight up, still processing what had happened in my vision. That was definitely a vision, but I have no idea how to process it. Sam flinched back at my sudden movement as I turn to look a her. "Sam, what happened? Whats wrong?" I'm a bit worried, either something bad is happening, or I was going into a coma. She has wide eyes and is staring into mine, with some fear? Why? "Sammy? Are you alright? I'm fine, you don't have to worry." At this point Tucker comes into the room, probably from hearing me wake up, and stops in his tracks when he sees me, ok seriously, why are they freaking out at the sight of me? "Uhh guys, what's wrong? Did something crazy happen and I'm not supposed to be recovered yet?" 

Tucker shook his head and said "Dude, you might want to look in a mirror, and not freak out. Is that even you Danny?" Now I'm even more confused. I get up, Sam backing away, and walk to the mirror at my desk.

I look into the mirror and gasp, my eyes widening. I had stayed a ghost in my sleep, but my Phantom form had changed. My hair was slightly flaming, not much, but the edges definitely looked like icy flames now. My ears had pointed some, and I had grown fangs, they weren't very big yet though. I lean closer to open my mouth and inspect them, yep, definitely fangs. 

While I don't look exactly like what vision me had, I was starting to. Then I remember what he said, Just think of it as ghost puberty. Oh shit no. Ghost puberty, really!? I mean, I know I'm a teenage ghost boy that is alive, but really?! I groan, putting my hands to my closed eyes. At least vision me had warned me of this, but didn't he also say to listen to Dan about some new powers I would be getting? I really don't want to go through that, I handled getting my other powers just fine didn't I? But he warned me about that terrible future that is worse than Dan... I shudder at the thought. Sam and Tucker had walked to my side, Tucker putting a hand on my shoulder now sure that it was me. "Are you alright dude, what happened to you?"

I look at him in the mirror and answer "I was hoping you guys could tell me. I don't remember anything as to how I got to waking up in bed with wrapped injuries, mom actually taking care of me like I was sick."

Sam sighed and shook her head, indicating that they didn't know anything and were hoping the same thing, hoping I could tell them what happened. "You just showed up at Fentonworks all beat up, bleeping everywhere and ectoplasm stuck to you. So of course your parents believe it was a ghost. They haven't been able to figure anything else out though."

After she had said that Dad barged into my room, I blinded him with a flash of light as I transformed back into Fenton before he could see me. I shield me eyes, acting like I was blinded by it and didn't know what it was too. Dad just stared at me for a few moments and I nervously stared back, then he rushed to crush me in a hug. I let out a sigh of relief and my friends do as well, they had of course backed away when I transformed and then when my dad rushed to bear-hug me. "I'm so glad you are alright Danny-boy! Your Mother and I need to talk to you and your friends though about that ectoplasm you had on you." He sets me down and I freeze up a little, not that he noticed as he continued looking up as if wondering about something.

I move over to my friends and they react a bit scared. I don't like me new Phantom form much either you know. The Sam whispers to me "Danny, your eyes are still red! Your ears and teeth are still a bit pointy too. Why won't they go back to normal?!" I look at her wide-eyes and closed my eyes, willing them back to blue. I open them tentatively and she just shakes her head. It didn't work, oh God, what am I going to do? I think keeping my eyes closed would be for the best right now, I can get around just fine without seeing. It is something I had to learn for survival as well, just like acting. 

I sigh, Dad grabbing my arm surprising me and yelling for Sam and Tucker to follow. I haven't yet closed my eyes and give them a scared look, oh what are they going to do when they see my eyes! I have to keep them closed. I take a deep breath as I follow behind Dad as he drags me down to the basement, and close my eyes determined not to open them. I don't want re-killed by my own parents! Dad throws open the door, dragging me in before letting go, and boomed "I got them Mads! What do we ask?"

Mom turns around from examining something and tells me "Open your eyes Danny. Could you please explain what exactly is going on here?! The ectoplasm samples I got from on you match both your and Phantom's DNA! Tell me, what is the meaning of this?!" She sounded afraid, confused, worried. 

I gulp and flinch, I'm doomed. Mom and Dad are going to dissect me and tear me apart molecule by molecule. I start running for the door as Sam and Tucker take up defense positions, but Dad grabs me. "Danny-boy, why are you running and keeping your eyes closed? We need to know what is going on?" I can feel myself start crying, I don't want to re-die!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sam, Tucker help me! I don't want to re-die!" I can feel my dad loosen his grasp in shock and I try to get away, but he still hasn't let go. 

Sam and Tucker warily walk up to my parents, trying to figure out how to get me free without hurting them. "Re-killed? Sweetie, what are you talking about?" My Mom's voice was filled with confusion, worry, and a hint of fear. I don't want them to be hurt, what will I do? I can't get away, and Sam and Tucker are just normal humans who can't compare to my Mom and Dad's super-strength. 

I stop struggling to get away as Dad hauls me back towards Mom, I hold up a hand to stop Tucker and Sam. "It's too late." I whisper. "I don't want anyone hurt, just go get Jazz. She'll help them." I hurt, I'm going to re-die and cause Mom and Dad pain because of their beliefs. I hope Jazz will forgive and council them instead of forsaking them when they most need it. I can taste their hesitation and continue as Mom cups my chin, telling me to open my eyes. "Just go guys, I don't need them to think you are what I am. I'm sorry." I couldn't stop crying, Dad had me held by the arms, and Mom was trying to get me to open my eyes. There was no getting away with majorly harming them. Sam and Tucker stayed at the door, ready to intervene, but wanting to comply with what I said. knowing there wasn't anything they could do if I didn't want to fight.

I open my eyes, watching her reaction with scared crying eyes. She quickly jumped away putting her hand on a blaster. I close them again with a wince, waiting for the searing pain to come over and over again until I was destroyed. It didn't come, I looked again, slightly opening my eyes with uncertainty, and looked at Mom again. I started talking. "I'm sorry I died. I'm sorry you have to choose between your beliefs or me, I didn't want any of this! Just, just go ahead and do what you want... I already decided I would let you." I finished quietly, scared of what was going to happen, but accepting. 

Dad let go of me, but I stayed put. I head Tucker and Sam telling me to run, that I need to continue living, to not let them hurt me. I won't break, I won't hurt my own parents. Mom walks over to me and drops to her knees, so many emotions coming off of her, enough for a feast. I refused to feed on emotions a long time ago unless there was no other choice though. I look up at her face again, now she was crying, I didn't want any of this! She sobs "I'm so sorry my Sweetie! We-we didn't know! You and Jasmine, you tried to tell us didn't you? But we didn't listen, we wouldn't listen! I'm so so sorry my baby." She was apologizing? Then she did something I never expected, she wrapped me in a hug. 

I just stared at nothing for a few seconds before I could react. "Mom?" I whisper, still crying. "Y-you don't hate me, want to destroy me?" You could hear the relief, surprise, and happiness in my voice. "You ar-ren't gonna tear me apart mo-olecule by molecule-ule?" It would seem that we were all crying from what was just discovered, I'm going to live. My parents aren't going to destroy me, they still love me. I hug her back and just cry into her shoulder, crying my words. "Th-thank you, I thought you would destroy me! I-I'm sorry I died, I'm sor-rry! 

After a few minutes of everyone just crying and absorbing what has been learned Tucker and Sam walk up as me and Mom pull away from our hug. Dad was sitting on the ground staring at me. Tucker questions them "So you guys aren't going to torture and experiment on him? He's safe with you? You are going to re-think your beliefs on ghosts?" Mom wipes her tears away, nodding her head apologizing all over again. 

"We could never hurt our baby-boy, we just need to send you off." I freeze at those words, send me off? They don't accept me?

I whisper "You don't accept me? Y-you real-ly don't want me aroun-nd anymore? But I've been fine since the portal, I've been protecting people!" I was starting to yell frantically, crying again no longer smiling.

"Danny-boy how are you a Phantom?" Dad asks me with a confused voice. I turn to him, and he flinches at my red eyes. "Why are your eyes red, aren't they supposed to be blue or green?"

I flinch as well, remembering that situation. I hesitate before telling them "Living ghost puberty." Tucker chuckles and I send him a glare, telling him to shut up. "Hey, it not my fault I'm half-alive! Just wait till my voice gets deeper, then we'll see who's laughing." That stopped the laughing, but now he was giving off a bit of fear. "Uh, sorry. Shouldn't of said that."

"No, its alright dude. I guess we shoulda expected something like this though, I mean he was your future self." Tucker apologized, reminding me yet again of Dan. Except this time I also remembered my future vision. 

I turn to them saying "Ya, well I had another vision again before you guys woke me up, it is was of my current path's future self. So there a few things I do need to talk to you guys about. One, Clockwork and Dan made a deal to train me in my new powers, and two is that I turn out fine, just stronger and looking really different." Now it was their turn to freeze up and say Oh No.

Tucker was the first to speak. "Did you just say Clockwork and Dan made a deal that He gets freedom in order to train you. Dude, do you have any idea why Clockwork would risk that?!" Now he was freaking out. Sam looked really shocked too.

"Ok, first off, calm down. Both future me and Dan, talked to me in the visions, in case you didn't know I could do that, and they said that it would be best to listen to him. So even if I don't trust hm, it would most likely be best to just accept what Clockwork has done because A: He always does the best thing he can, and B: Even my current future me said to do so. That explain it?" I could practically see the gears turning in everyone's head, my parent's too. They must have so many questions at this point. Sam just sighed and nodded, Tucker followed suit.

My Mom was looking at me quizzically as she asked "Danny Sweetie, what are you all talking about?" Oh boy, this is not something that needs to be explained before everything else. 

I turn back to my parents telling them, "I think its best that we explain everything before that first. Could we please go upstairs, call Jazz, and take a few minutes to let everything that has happened so far sink in before throwing you guys into a new whirlpool of information?" Mom nods her head in agreement as Dad got up and started heading upstairs.


	5. Explanation

After we all got upstairs Mom and Dad called Jazz telling her to get home from college immediately because of an emergency concerning me. They didn't tell her the details over the phone despite now knowing that she knew, they were going to wait until she got home. Which was going to take a few days. We all sat down on the living room couches when I detected a ghost. I can now detect which ghost it is if it was familiar, and it was Boxy. Why now? I sigh as Boxy rises out of the floor behind the couch I was sitting on. I turn around telling him "Boxy, leave before I blast you into the ghost zone. Right now isn't the time for your games, I'm serious." 

He gasps and squeaks in fright before yelling "Why are your eyes red! You don't seem to be extremely angry. Are you going to extinguish my core like you almost did to Walker?" He decided to whisper that last part but everyone could hear him, and my parents had pulled their weapons out.

"No, I'm not going to destroy or kill anyone, my eye color just changed. They are naturally like this now, leave before I let my parents get you instead." I reply levelly and he flees for whatever natural portal he used to get here. I sigh again muttering "Annoying as always." 

The atmosphere got silent, an awkward silent, until Tucker coughed to break it. "Hey, umm, so are we going to wait a few days to explain everything when Jazz gets back or are we going to just re-explain things to her? We could also just explain the basics for now and explain the rest when she gets back." Tucker does have a point.

"Alright, Then we'll explain the basics and the rest will wait for when Jazz gets here." I tell Mom and Dad, Sam agreeing with me. "So ask away." 

They look really nervous, guilty, confused, concerned, afraid, disbelief, I'm sure you get the picture. Mom decided to speak up first, quietly. "H-how did you die? How do you display signs of life despite being-g..." She trailed off, understandably. I sigh, having expecting those questions and asking them myself once, many times really, too.

Sam and Tucker, each on one side of me looked at me worried, knowing I didn't like talking about my half-death. "Ok, first off I need to warn you, another ghost would usually get really offended, and have a high chance of attacking if you ask them how they died and what their obsession is. Those are both their strengths and their weaknesses despite being sometimes obvious. As for me, I have more reasoning than most so you can ask those types of questions, just know that you may not understand and that it isn't your fault. I was the one who did this to myself." My voice quieted at that last sentence, thinking back to my death. 

"I was curious about the portal, and wanted to know what the inside of it was like, thinking that I might find what was keeping it from turning on, that you guys would be happy and pay more attention to me. After the incident I had to keep avoiding you though, doesn't irony just loves me? So I was walking into the portal after putting on the hazmat suit you guys made me. Wires criss-crossed everywhere and it was really hard to see in the dark, I fell and tried to catch my balance by putting my hand against the wall, but the part of the wall I put my hand to catch my balance, was the ON button." I paused.

"You guys put the ON button inside the portal. I looked up, hearing a strange whirring sound, to see what gave way under my hand, and realized too late it was the thing I had been looking for. I turned around, trying to get out and yelling for Sam and Tucker to get away, when everything disappeared. Everything I was, everything I knew, disappeared and then slammed into me with I don't know how much voltage and ectoplasmic radiation, creating what I am. I am a halfa, half-human, half-ghost. The portal, instead of completely killing me, only half killed me bonding the ectoplasm of the ghost zone to my DNA and giving me my ghost form. My alternate self that I call Phantom. That is how I died, of my own stupid curiosity causing me to be Radiated and Electrocuted by the entire Ghost Zone itself. My Death Cause as recognized simply, is Electrocution. It is by common law agreed upon by all ghosts that to abuse one's death is tantamount to a death sentence, They immediately can be destroyed by everyone without problems. For me however, since I'm not fully a ghost the laws don't effect me as much, they all just bound me by them when they find it convenient!"

I growled that last part, causing everyone to flinch. I sigh and apologize, "Sorry, just too many times in Walker's Prison has made me really dislike electricity more than I should." I shrugged. 

Dad asked "Walker's Prison? Where and Who is that? What did he do to make you hate electricity so much more?" Dad, clueless as always. I just hope I'm not traumatizing them, they already feel so much guilt it could be a buffet.

"He is a ghost obsessed with his own laws that he has made in the Ghost Zone, he was a sheriff in life. My very existence itself goes against him so he has captured and tortured me hundreds of times. Usually I get away before he does much, but many of those scars you have seen on me are from those torture sessions. It doesn't bother me anymore, he has gotten a nasty habit I hate of using blood blossoms and electricity to torture me in different ways though." I shudder at the thought. 

"Also, sorry if this isn't possible, but could you please try to hide some of your emotions right now? They might as well be a buffet and I resolved long ago not to feed on emotions. Other ghosts don't really have qualms about it though and you guys would really be attracting them if they get nearby." Mom and Dad looked even more shocked, you know what, even more of everything. I don't think they can mask their emotions, I'll just have to fend off anyone who comes over hungry, they should know better than to approach here at least. I sigh, "Never mind, They shouldn't approach Fentonworks anyways and we can always beat them back to the Ghost Zone." I think my parents need a few minutes to process everything I've said so far if their emotions and faces are any indication... "Do you guys need a few minutes to process all this or do you have more questions right now?"

After some seconds of silence "I think we need a few minutes Sweetie, but we do have other questions." Mom's voice was unstable like she was about to have a breakdown, they definitely need a bit to recuperate. I nod my head and stand up, motioning to Sam and Tucker so they follow me. We all head up to my room so we can talk among ourselves while my Mom and Dad are processing everything I've told them so far. I don't know how they are going to fare with everything else.

Sam decided to speak up first after a few seconds of silence. "So do you think your parents will send you away, or tell anyone else?" Leave it to her to get straight to the heart of a problem.

"I don't think so. I think that my secret is safe from everyone else for now, but I don't know for sure. Mom and Dad could still be convinced I need to 'pass on', even after we tell them everything. I don't even know if they will truly accept me after all this! They might think the possibility of me being evil is too much, or they may be convinced that I belong in the Ghost Zone, or-"

I was cut off my Sam telling me "Enough! Get it together Danny! I get that you are freaking out, they are too, but we all need to stay calm about all this if we are to get through it all. You got that?" She is always able to save me from my panic attacks, even if it was a bit harshly. I take a deep breath, let it out, then another, and let it out.

"Ya, thanks Sam." I smiled at her as we hear a Lovebirds coming from Tucker. I just roll my eyes and Sam shouts at him, leave it to Tuck to lighten any atmosphere, he would so be the comic relief if our lives were a show. 

I chuckle and shake my head at the thought and they turn their heads towards me. "Dude, that laugh is gonna take a while to get used to." What? I didn't sound any different did I? My confusion must have been clear on my face because Tucker explained "It was really deep, think you are skipping the squeaky stage?" He grinned and I rolled my eyes again, so did Sam. Yup, comic relief.


	6. More Questions

After a little bit of chatting and releasing the tension we decided that we should probably go downstairs to my parents, I hope they are able to take all this well. When we get down there we see them at the kitchen table, Dad munching on some fudge and Mom tapping the table lost in thought. It was almost Dinner time so everyone must be getting hungry, we should probably get something to eat. We head to the table and I open the cupboards to find something for everyone to eat. I just grab my usual granola chocolate-chip bar and get Sam and Tucker some cereal, the usual for meals when you don't want to risk whatever might be in the fridge. Mom looks up to see me serving them cereal while munching on my food and says "Why are you getting cereal and a granola bar? Don't we have other stuff, like in the fridge." I give her a look, raising my eyebrows, and head towards the fridge. I grab the handle, Sam and Tucker now covering their food, and open it. Green ham, alive hot-dogs, boiling eggs, alive turkey from thanksgiving, ect. I close the door before anything can get out. I then continue to sit down and eat my granola chocolate-chip bars. She was now staring open-mouthed at the fridge, I thought she would have at least noticed all that with how much fudge she makes. Does she have a secret separate fridge of safe foods?? 

We all ate our dinner in silence, Mom had gotten herself something, before going back to talking about my half-dead status. "So do you guys have any more questions about my ghost side? Or about ghosts in general? You really need to update your theories." Mom and Dad seemed a bit uncomfortable again, with me pointing out how wrong they have been all this time about ghosts. 

Mom sighs and presents some of the inevitable questions. "What were you talking about with visions of your future self, who is Dan, who is Clockwork, how have you survived doing all this for so long, how have you hidden this for so long, and how did your friends and Jasmine find out?" Well, I didn't expect that much of a barrage of questions.

Ok, I'll have to have Jazz here for a few of those, so I'll just answer what I safely can right now. "Well, one of those questions should wait for Jazz, but I'll answer the others best I can." I take a deep breath, closing and re-opening my eyes. "First off, Clockwork is the Master of Time. He is a kind of a Mentor to me, so is Frostbite the leader of the Yetis. I have survived thanks to my friends and Jazz. They have always helped protect me, keep my secret safe, patch me up, stuff like that. I have been able to hide it for so long because most the people in Amity Park can be described as oblivious, this includes you guys. Otherwise, I would have probably been caught a long time ago and strapped onto some kind of experiment table, more than once. Umm, Sam and Tucker were there when it happened and helped me in getting used to my new self and Jazz found out from seeing me transform when I was more careless, she waited to tell me until she needed to in order to respect me or something. You should probably get her view as to how she found out. As for the visions, I... Sometimes have interactive visions of the future, it is a kind of an uncontrollable power of mine, I don't really know when I got it. It just kinda showed up or awakened or something, Clockwork has tried his best to teach me about them but he can't really do much. Umm, does that answer your questions?" 

They sat there for a few seconds processing and then Mom nodded her head as Dad went to get more fudge. "I-I do have my own questions about what will happen me though. I mean, I've been Phantom since Freshman year, so I've had 4 Deathdays, but I don't really belong in the Ghost Zone. I've been perfectly fine in the Human world, in fact my obsession can only be fulfilled here, and I wouldn't be able to survive living in the Ghost Zone with how many enemies I have because of my obsession." At this point my voice was getting a little panicky. "So what will you do with me, are you going to send me there, or let me continue living my human life? I mean, I will have to move to the Ghost Zone eventually, but not yet! I still want to finish scho-"

"Danny, calm down!" I hear Sam snap at me. I was starting to panic again. "Take a deep breath," I did, "Again," and I did it again. "Good, now how about you let your parents talk before bombarding them with questions as to your future here, everyone is trying to figure things out. We don't need you of all people freaking out." She is right, I need to stay calm. I shouldn't barrage Mom and Dad with questions after I just finished answering theirs.

I take another deep breath, closing my eyes, and say quietly, "Sorry. I just don't want to lose what I have left of my life." I open my eyes and look down at the table, waiting for Mom and Dad to answer my questions when they can.

After a minute of silence with Dad eating his fudge as an excuse not to talk, Mom speaks up. "Its alright Sweetie, like Sam said we are all just trying to figure things out. Your Dad and I are trying our best to process and think of everything, but it will take us a while to think of what is going to happen considering all this new information. For now since you are still half alive somehow and have been doing fine until now we will allow to to continue going to school and live here. At least we now know why all the auto-ghost stuff always targets you." She muttered that last part so no one could hear her, but with my enhanced hearing I could. I chuckled, relieved at the decision. I was going to be alright, my family accepted me and I was able to finally able be around them without having to worry for my after-life at last. Everything is going to be just fine I think. Then I have the thought What will they do around Phantom now? I hope they team up with me, but Dad's aim will need some work so he doesn't cause more damage....


	7. The Next Day and Jazz Arrives Home

After all the questions and answers it was already bed-time. Luckily Sam, Tucker, and I have sleepovers all the time so they just had to call their parents, or in Sam's case her Grandma. After that it was a surprisingly calm night with me only having to wake up a few times to deal with ghosts. Tomorrow is Friday so we have school, and that means more tests and work to catch up on. I might be able to do some for once!

\----everyone sleeps peacefully, except the couple who have been hunting their son for years----

During today I had a few new power slip-ups, not fun. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I really do need some help learning how to control them. I really don't want to accidentally get into someone's mind again, I shudder at the thought. At least I know that Mr. Lancer can be confirmed good and pure of curse words, he even uses book titles in his mind! I'm not going into detail as to what I've heard/seen... Mind reading may seem like fun, but thats only when you have complete control over it, otherwise you get some weird-ass crap like in a crazy weird fandom or something. I never knew people could be so messed-up... I'm not going to think about that. Jazz should be getting home soon tomorrow so that'll be something good. Then I'll have to explain Dan and wait for the very monster to show up so he can train me, Irony really does love me doesn't it.

Right now Sam, Tucker, and I are hanging out at The Nasty Burger trying to avoid my parents after yesterday's chaos. I have to keep sunglasses on though since my eye color is now permanently red. I need to get eye contacts, blue ones I think since I won't need the contacts for my ghost form. I'll just take them off when I transform into Phantom and put them back on when I'm Fenton. I'm a bit glad that my opponents are terrified of my red eyes though, I should probably not be so happy about that. I'm also glad that people are oblivious and haven't noticed that my ears have become pointed and I've grown some fangs, except for Lancer. I never thought he was so attentive to everything, I'm just happy he hasn't pointed out anything, probably thinking my parents would take care of it. Overall the day has gone unusually well, I don't know whether to be worried or happy about that. 

\----Just an update as to what happens the day before Jazz gets home. There is another sleepover at Fentonworks----

I don't like mornings. I may not hate them like Sam, but I don't like them. I yawned as I ate some of my cereal, Sam and Tucker were sitting at the kitchen table eating theirs. Mom and Dad were back to working on ghost-catching stuff, at least they aren't aiming the weapons at me anymore. They even decided to help me out with Spectra in the middle of the night! That ghost and her butler have been unusually active and I don't like it, they freaking targeted my parents! The only problem with my parents helping me was mom slipped up and called me Sweetie while dad has horrible aim as usual, that and Spectra got to them so Jazz was surprised by a mid-night call from them seeking help. 

They are going to have to get used to calling me Phantom now that they have accepted that I'm him, and Dad will have to work on his aim. A Lot. I think things have gone pretty well, minus the worrying lack of attacks other than Spectra and having the new power slip-ups. At least these new powers of mine aren't really accidentally destroying anything like my first powers and Ice powers did. Nope, they are just making me really wish I had Jazz here to help. She will be here soon today at least, I think everyone really needs her. 

After a morning of chatting, at around 2:00 PM, the door is thrown open to Jazz shouting "I'm Home!" She spots me on the couch with the others and runs over. "Danny are you alright!? You weren't hurt were you, why did Mom and Dad have to call me?! Are you all alright from Spectra's attack?!" I smile at her, my sunglasses still on, to calm her down. It has the opposite affect with her starting back and taking the sunglasses off my face, gasping. "Danny?! What the Hell happened, why are your eyes red!?" 

I frown, thinking I need to stop smiling at people because of my fangs, and try to calm down Jazz. "Sis, calm down! Everyone is fine, I'm just going through a power-growth. I am a living ghost you know. Umm, speaking of knowing stuff I wanted you to be here before I told Mom and Dad everything about me being Phantom. I mean, they kinda found out the day they called you but I haven't told them everything I need to..." We are all gonna get psychoanalyzed aren't we? She stares at me for a few seconds before breaking out into a run for the basement. What is she gonna do? I hope Mom and Dad can survive one of her talks. After a few minutes they all come up from the basement lab and into the living room to sit down, Sam and Tucker decided to move to sitting by my sides again. 

Mom and Dad sit on the other couch and Jazz sits on the end of the couch next to them. We all just kinda stare at each other for a few seconds before Jazz commands "Explain. What exactly have I missed, and what do you need to tell everyone that had to wait of me?" And Big Sister Psychologist Mode is On.

"Well, I don't remember what happened to cause my getting home really beat up, no one was there so they don't know either, so please don't try to grill anyone for that information? Mom and Dad got me patched up and took some of the blood and ectoplasm I had covering me to analyze it, and they found out that not only was the ectoplasm Phantom's, but everything about him except for species matched me, down to the DNA. I was passed out for a while and woke up to Mom worrying about me, she got me some food then left back to the lab, I was a bit confused. I decided to call Sam and Tucker, hoping they could come over and explain what had happened. I ended up falling asleep to a few visions, one of which I know was prompted by Clockwork, the other one might have been. Sam woke me up after I had transformed, and changed, in my sleep then she and Tucker proceeded to back away and tell me to calmly look in the mirror. I had got pointed ears, fangs, and red eyes like in one of my visions. I should probably explain my visions shouldn't I..." 

Jazz nods her head and motions for me to continue and I sigh before cdoing so. "I sometimes have small visions of the current future, no idea why, I can't control it, but I do have these interactive visions. One of them was of everyone far into the future, no idea how far but definitely far. I looked different, I looked like a younger Dan. I was able to transform in front of people, and they didn't freak out or anything, they were used to it. Valerie was hanging out with us like she was a part of the team, and then older me spotted me. I can see myself when I have these visions and its a bit creepy, especially when no one else can see me. He tells they others he has something to do and teleports me to the park where we talk. So that is one power I know I'll eventually have. He told me that I would have to listen to my other vision, that it is for the best and if not a very, very nightmarish future would happen. He shared a memory with me of what he knew would happen, and I never want to have to think about it again." I shiver thinking about that horrible vision within a vision. 

"All I'm going to say is it was worse than when we met Dan, Which brings me to the other vision that I had before that one." I take a deep breath and let it out before continuing on. "Dan and Clockwork made a deal. If Dan trains me in my new powers and learns not to be a monster somehow, he can stay free after he is done training me. Dan is going to arrive sometime soon to train me, and he is going to stay here during this Time." Jazz looked scared and worried, same with Sam and Tucker. Mom and Dad were mostly confused but reflected the other's emotions. 

I sigh, rubbing my neck. I put my hand down looking up and tell Mom and Dad "I need you guys to understand that Dan will not happen in this time line. I will not become him, and I am in no way evil, my Core itself prevents me from harming others with my own free will. Anytime I have harmed others, attempted to harm others, or committed major crimes against others, I was being controlled, it was a mistake, or it was not me. Do you understand that?" Now they look really apprehensive as they nodded their heads in understanding. I sigh, yet again continuing. 

"Dan is, well, was a future evil version of me from a messed-up timeline where everyone died a few years ago. He is a full ghost having effectively killed himself and the Vlad from that timeline in his grief and went insane because he went against his obsession when everyone died. My obsession is protecting those I care for. If you all died, even if I had no way of saving you, without others to keep me sane my Core would become corrupted. There would be a high chance of me going insane if any of you died, but that won't happen. I won't let it. You may be wondering how I know of Dan if he is from an alternate timeline, and how he would be in this timeline willing to train me, right?" I said this pretty quickly to get it over with. 

Mom nods her head slowly, and Dad is frozen from the shock, again. "Clockwork sent me to Dan's timeline to defeat him, to learn of the dangers of becoming him. He is the main reason I always try my best to keep my negative emotions in check, those emotions are very powerful against a being that is even partially made up of self-image. I defeated and trapped Dan in a Fenton Thermos and Clockwork has been guarding him ever since. Clockwork has seen a future worse than Dan, and believes that the future might be better if he has Dan train me with my new powers. So you guys will have an alternate evil version of me who would be able to destroy the world had Clockwork not put restrains on his powers living with us as he trains me. Alright Mom and Dad?"

Everyone was looking at Mom and Dad, waiting for them to react. They were frozen in shock, trying to comprehend everything I had said and sort it out in their heads. Oh I hope they understand, I really am afraid if what they will say and do. After a small pause Mom breaks the silence. "So, let me get this right. A future evil version of you from an alternate timeline that can easily destroy the world will be living here and training you. That the timeline he is from everyone died, and he killed himself corrupting his Core?" I nod in affirmation. 

"Then we need to build some limiter for him. While you did say that this Clockwork ghost limited his powers I still think it would be best if we ourselves can limit his powers and stop him if need be. Is that alright with you Sweetie?" Are they seriously asking me? Well, guess he is an alternate me so it makes sense. I nod my head again to say that would be good. 

"Great! Then we need to hurry and create those limiters! We don't know when he will arrive so come on Jack, we have some inventing to do!" With that Mom grabbed a still shocked Dad's arm and ran to the basement to make the power limiters. I did not expect that, at all. I'm not expecting a lot of stuff lately. Jazz sighs and follows them, probably to make sure they don't blow anything up again.

"Well, that happened." Tucker says trying to lighten the mood. "I guess that since His power is going to be severely limited we don't really have to worry. I still think we should keep a close eye on Him though, just to make sure He isn't up to no good." We all nod our heads in agreement and then just talk about what has been happening outside of ghostly subjects. I hope everything will be fine, I can only hope that the good fortune continues to last.


	8. A Meeting of Realization

The next day Mom and Dad were in the lab working, Jazz was trying to give everyone therapy, and the ghost attacks were once again less than usual. There must be some huge plan going on, but what? Why would there be less attacks than usual, with the exception of Spectra and Bertrand who are attacking more? I would have to think about that another time, there is nothing I can really do about it right now. Clockwork won't tell me anything, Frostbite might know but he wouldn't be told anything, Dora and Pandora might know something but they would be left out of the loop too since they are my allies and friends. Everyone else may have information about what is going on though. I'm sure Ember, Kitty, Jonny, Box Ghost, and Lunch Lady would have information for me, I'll have to talk to them when we aren't battling. Perhaps I could chat when the girls and Jazz hang out or ask Jonny when I have my motorcycle lessons with him. I'll worry about this later, right now I need to focus on my homework. "Danny-boy, Vlad is here and wants to see you!" I hear my dad yell up the stairs. Uggg, maybe I should tell them about Vlad since I told them about me. No, we made a promise and I will keep it.

I float/phase down to the floor, startling my parents a little. I say a bit irritably "What do you want Vlad, I'm trying to catch up on my homework." He looks at me in shock, then my parents, then me again.

Then he whispers horsely "They know? When, how! They didn't hurt you did they Little Badger? Wait, of course they didn't otherwise you wouldn't be here. What exactly did you tell them?" I hold my hands against the barrage of semi-panicked questions to tell him to calm down.

"Ok Vlad, just calm down. They found out a few days ago, and I'm alright. They didn't do anything horrible to me and just found out after a nasty battle I can't even remember. I've told them about me being Phantom but they didn't know you knew, I figured you would of liked me to leave that story to you. So stop freaking out fruit loop, everything is fine. The only difference is I don't have to hide from or fear Mom and Dad anymore." he lets out a sigh of relief, probably from his secret being safe.

Dad has this confused look on his face and Mom looks very shocked, almost like she figured something else earth-shattering out. Which I suppose did happen with them now knowing that Vlad knew of my Halfa status, at least they are saved from knowing of his. "Vladdie, you knew about this the whole time?! Why didn't you tell us, you even supported our capture of Phantom! I can't believe it, you must have just found out recently, right? Right Vladdie?" 

Now Vlad has a look of complete annoyance on his face as he turned to Dad and spoke. "Sorry to disappoint you Jack, but I was protecting the dear boy. I figured out about his Halfa status soon after he was out of the hospital. I had the same fears as him, seeing as how even I didn't know how deep your obsession of studying ghosts went. I was afraid for young Daniel possibly being harmed by you, and I was afraid of Maddie becoming heart-broken from finding out he had half-died. I merely supported Daniel's wish to hide who or what he was. What better way to do that than to support his parents hunting? Hmm?" Dad now had an understanding look and nodded his head, once again supporting Vlad. The Fruitloop wasn't lying though, he just didn't tell the whole truth. 

"Now Daniel, I need to talk to you about something very important involving your Halfa status, alone." While I don't exactly trust him he does help me out sometimes when I can't turn to anyone else, mainly about being a Halfa, so I'm willing talk. I nod my head and transform, smirking, and motion for him to follow me. "Daniel, wait! You know I can't follow you like that!" He sighs and chases after me on foot leaving behind my surprised parents. Soon after he is out of view he transforms and flies to my side. "Really now Little Badger, was that so necessary? You nearly made me make a fool of myself." I laugh, not talking, and surge onwards towards a hiding place in the Park my friends and I sometimes used for meetings. 

When we reach the small clearing in the Park's forest Vlad seems a bit irritated, but he won't hurt me since he wants to talk so badly. "So Vlad, what did you want to talk to me about so badly? Normally you don't come to Fentonworks for anything other than my Mom." He sighs and suddenly seems a lot older, like an actual old man who doesn't have powers. I don't like what is going on anymore, but this can't be good news if he is like this. He always has to seem powerful and all-knowing, not seem like some powerless old man.

He sits down, motioning for me to sit. When I do he talks almost in a sad whisper. "Daniel, I don't know if I should tell you this just yet but you will need to know eventually, and I don't want to be alone in this knowledge. You know that we are pretty much alive ghosts, right?" I nod my head. "Yet ghosts exist until they are destroyed, and we are more powerful than most. That means that if we die, it will be incredibly panful and slow. We can't get sick, we can't die of age, we can't die naturally Daniel. You will stop aging one day when you get old, I already have, and lose everyone around you as they die when you can't. If you have decedents you will only be able to watch them live out their lives and die, unless they share the same fate as you because of their ghost blood. Danielle will go through the same thing as you, everyone around us will one day die, and we will live on until painfully killed. You won't be alone because of your clone, she is like a sister for you, but I don't have ever-living family, only you." He sighed again, pausing before he continued. "The phrase you either die a hero or live long enough to become a villain fits you perfectly. What do you think about that?" He said it, he said the very thing I had kept buried so that even I forgot the realization. Why did he need to tell me, is he really that lonely with this knowledge? He doesn't know what I do though, he doesn't know just how true the things he said about he are. He doesn't truly know how true the phrase 'I either die a hero or live long enough to become a villain' is, he doesn't know how much that haunts me!

I look down and start crying, something I don't do because the green tears are too obvious and a cause for worry for me so I don't let others see them. I whisper "I know. I know that will happen, I know all of it. I realized all that a long time ago Vlad. I just kept it hidden, forgotten, but you have reminded me of what will be. Haha, if anyone dies I will most likely go insane without the others, if those I care for die I will go insane, and I have to just ignore that. I have to keep all that locked away where it can't surface. I keep all these realizations I can't let anyone know locked away because they would only hurt those who can't understand, They only hurt me this way. I should have known you would bring this up one day, I don't know why you wanted to tell me, but I already knew. Just like I already know what would happen should I lose everyone, I already know what I need to do to prevent it. Vlad, when everyone dies and there is no one left to care for, I will have to die. Unlike you, I need others in order to stay sane, I need to care or else everything will be lost." He was shocked, in sorrow, and I can understand why.

I suddenly got a huge headache and quickly put my hands to my head, groaning in pain before blacking out. I open my eyes to see Vlad shaking me awake, both of us in Human form, and I sit up with a bit of nausea. "Oh thank God you're alright Daniel, do you have any idea what happened and what is causing this horrible vision?!" I look around, and gasp while widening my eyes. 

No. Nononono, it can't be, This can't be! A building nearby blasts into more pieces as memory-me is thrown into it, Dan following. This was my memory of fighting Dan. How?! Why were we here, what the Hell power did I accidentally use?! "Shit! I have these powers already! Why did this one have to slip up!" Vlad looks incredibly shocked, and terrified. He turns him head back to me from watching the raging fight, my first use of the Ghostly Wail was soon. "Why did I have to slip up with a memory-sharing power?! Why Clockwork, why!?" 

I pull an almost frozen in shock Vlad away from the battle, or at least away from near where the Ghostly Wail would hit. "Ok Vlad, I don't know if we can get hurt or noticed in memories but either way we need to hide. This building right here should be safe." I had gotten us a ways away from the battle, memory-me was about getting ready to use my Ghostly Wail. "Cover your ears Vlad, now!" I cover mine and he follows suit, after a few seconds which everything shakes and you can see memory-me defeating Dan.

We uncover our ears as memory-me uses the Fenton Thermos and everything goes black again. We wake up, and sit back up. "Daniel, you said that was your memory, and you shared it with me so what and when the butter-biscuits was that?!" I cringe, wishing in my mind that any other power had slipped up, although I don't even know what powers I am gaining at this point so I probably shouldn't.

I sigh before mumbling "I had to defeat an alternate, evil, insane, future me where everyone dies. Clockwork put me up to it as a lesson. The thing is, that would have been had Clockwork not intervened, he even let everyone die in front of me and then rewound time to ingrain the lesson in my mind and heart, my Core. So Vlad what you said about me dying the hero or living long enough to be the villain fits me in more ways than you know." I was no longer mumbling and had looked up to see Vlad, to see his reaction. 

To say he was shocked, terrified, and sad was an understatement? I did not expect there to be so much sorrow. He then whispers "I am so sorry Daniel, I never realized..... You shouldn't have to harbor all that. You are just a kid, you shouldn't have to deal with all that you do." My tears won't stop, I feel like I'm close to breaking, close to letting my emotions rush me, but I can't. I can't let my emotions out, I can't let others see me like this. I try to stop the crying, I take deep breaths, I close my eyes, I count, but nothing is working. Then Vlad does something I never would have expected, he hugs me. "I am so sorry Little Badger, I will be here for you, I will not let anyone harm your family. Alright? So just let it all out, just empty your problems here and now, I will never tell." He cares, he isn't taking advantage of this, but he is actually comforting me. I can't stop it now, I can feel the emotions I have held for so long burst out. My tears become green puddles as Vlad soothes me, as he understands my pains.

(I swear, I never meant for this to happen, and I'm almost crying too now! I suppose this is a reflection of how I feel recently. I'm just to caring and proud to let others see me break down, to let others see me cry, and Danny thinks the same way even though we need to cry sometimes. Why else would he be one of the only characters to not cry in the show. Heck, even Vlad cries, other ghosts cry, but never Danny. If you think about it the show is just so messed up and we love it, Humans are both the best Angles and the worst Demons. The show is about this young teen who dies in the most painful way just trying to get noticed my his parents by making them happy, and has the weight of two worlds on his half-life shoulders. Thing is, it is entirely his choice. He could of been like Vlad, he wasn't/isn't being forced to do it, but he chooses to despite everything. He does it despite being bullied, despite knowing what can happen, what will happen, he saves them all over and over again. Despite almost dying each and every time for people who may not even care. Sorry I'm not Sorry for the feels and throwing this all at you. Something similar happened in the other story, but Danny never got comforted and he just had to bottle it up even more. New understanding as to some of what happened and why hmm? If you haven't figured out by now the two stories aren't just connected in name and characters. This was once again over 2,000 words, wow! Good Luck on your Reading Adventures!)


	9. White Lies, Or Just Not The Whole Truth?

After I cried my emotions out Vlad had to take me home, I had passed out. So next thing I know is I wake up in my bed with Jazz sitting next to me reading a book. I look around confused for a moment then remembered what had happened, I had shown weakness to Vlad. Vlad, the only one who can understand, yet is my enemy. Why does the world hate me? I sigh, bringing Jazz's attention to myself now that I had shown I'm awake. She waits to bother me until I show that I'm awake usually, she is a really nice, if really annoying, big sister. "Danny, are you alright? Vlad brought you back passed out saying you desperately needed some rest, and perhaps a psychology talk. Have you been pulling more all-nighters like I said not to?" And here is the Protective Big Sister Questioning Mode again. 

I sit up, getting a worried look from Jazz, and assure her I'm fine, no I haven't been pulling all-nighters, and I'm just really tired from the new powers. Which isn't a lie, just not the whole truth again. I've gotten to good at lying and acting for it to be good haven't I? She doesn't completely buy it but she seems placated with it, now I just have to figure other things out. My stomach grumbles and Jazz gets up, most likely to get me some food, after chuckling to my embarrassment. Vlad isn't in Fentonworks anymore, I can't sense him here, so he must have left a while ago. Just how long was I out, when was I brought back, and when did he leave? I'll have to ask. He is obviously keeping his promise of not telling anyone about my breakdown though, and I now know that he really does care for me as a son, but why? Is it because I am the only one that can truly relate to him, because I'm Mom's son, or because I have what he never got, perhaps all three? Why exactly does he care for me? This is all so confusing, I'll think about it after I eat. 

I hear the thumping of heavy steps and the tapping of light steps, Dad and Mom, rushing up the stairs to see how I'm doing. I smile, thinking of how great it is for them to care for me, to care for both Fenton and Phantom. Dad gets into my room first with his bulky frame, then Mom with her smaller but equally powerful one. "Danny-boy, you're alright!" Dad booms as they near my bed. "Vladdie brought you in a few hours ago saying you guys were talking about us knowing about you being Phantom and you got dizzy then passed out. He left a little bit after making sure you were alright, that was so noble of him wasn't it." Dad beamed at his words and Mom rolled her eyes, but agreed. "Have you been doing ok Danny? You know now you can tell us anything right?" My Dad sounding worried was not something you wanted to hear, he rarely get worried. My Mom agreed with him again, asking me the same thing.

"I'm fine now really. I've just been getting a bit more tired than usual with learning about my new powers, having them grow you know. I'm pretty much going through a ghost growth spurt." They nodded in understanding and then hugged me, I hugged back. After the family-bonding moment in which Jazz had arrived back in my room she handed me some eggs and bacon saying something about needing to keep up a healthy and energized diet. I just agreed with her while eating, not wanting an even longer lecture and mental evaluation. 

After a while of resting, Mom and Dad demanding they take care of the ghosts that appeared instead, Sam and Tucker came over demanding to know what happened. I told them the same thing I told my parents and Jazz, they knew I wasn't ready to tell them the whole truth but they were content knowing the basics. They were sure I would tell them the rest when I was ready, I tell them everything after all right? No. haha, No, I don't. I won't tell them of my immortality. I won't tell them everything I know, everything Vlad knows, I won't tell them anything that can or will hurt them. I wish for them to believe I tell them everything, and they do, but once again I can only tell part of the truth, always having to be telling a white lie. Doesn't everyone do that though, so what if I just have to do it so much more? I'm not lying for anything bad, I'm lying to protect those around me from the harsh truths I know. I lie to protect those around me from the horrors of both death, and life. I lie, so that I can survive just like those around me.


	10. "Hey Danny, Ready For Training?"

It has been almost a week since those visions, and Dan has yet to appear. Tomorrow was Thursday, my parents had kept me home so that I could 'recover properly', I've been going to school with major injuries for how long now? I'm just glad they are caring for me like this, and that I can continue my education. While I may be an immortal alive ghost-boy who is always busy saving others I can still pursue my Dream of being in NASA if I try hard enough, right? Yet another hope I'll just have to face having been destroyed one day. Truth be told my grades and school life are so horrible at this point that no matter how smart I am I won't get accepted into college, let alone NASA, but I can always Dream no matter how fruitless it is. 

I have my bag packed and breakfast eaten, ready to head out the door for school when my ghost sense goes off. It is a familiar, but not familiar one? That is strange but I don't transform since I'm safe enough here, and the ghost doesn't seem to be warranting trouble so I'll just head to school. I open the door and blocking my way is a huge figure, looking stronger than my Dad. He smirks and says "Hey Danny, ready for training? Clockwork said I had to get here pronto." My eyes widen, remembering where I last heard that phrase with that voice. 

I fly back yelling, letting go of my bag and transforming. "Woah, Woah. Hold up. You know I'm not here to fight, just to train you." He looks like me, except after I had a huge growth spurt and ultra-military training. He looks like could be a big brother of mine, I don't like that. I float back down to the ground as my family rushes to me after hearing my yell, and feeling the drop in temperature. They stop and look towards Dan warily, Jazz seems to almost recognize who he is. "Well, I didn't expect such a welcome, you tell your family about my arrival hmm? It is nice to see you all alive again, no matter the circumstance. Just don't try to psychoanalyze me, alright Jazz?" Everyone looks shocked, and it would seem they all know who this is now. "Also, the name is Dan, don't want to be called my past self, I'm nothing like him, got that?" 

Jazz gets this determined look as Mom races to the basement lab. Dan walks in and looks around, probably remembering about Fentonworks. Mom gets back after a minute with these Techy-looking bracelets, and walks up to Dan. "Young man, you will treat us with respect while under our roof just like before. Danny has informed us how powerfully dangerous you are so we created these inhibiters for everyone's safely. Now please put them on." He looked shocked at what just happened, and I can't help but chuckle a little. Then he scowls.

Dan starts yelling, his eyes going red and his features changing to be more ghost-like. "You may have been my Mom in the past but I don't have to listen to you! You are just a weak, puny, mortal Human! I have already had my power limited, and I will not allow you to limit it more!" 

I fly up and in a threatening voice tell him that he will listen to her, or has he forgotten what he had told me. He growls, Mom is still standing her ground, and takes the limiters from her and places them on his arms. They snap shut and he growls saying "You better hope You get stronger Danny, cause your training is going to be Hell." I smirk, and he takes a deep breath before making himself look more Human again. He talks more calmly asking "So, where am I going to be staying. There isn't a guest room right?"

Jazz looks a bit terrified, and you can't blame her. She takes a deep breath before telling Him with as much authority she could muster "You will stay here in the living room for now unless you want to stay contained in the basement. If you behave you might be able to use my room when I leave to college, but I am not letting someone who is a monster into my room. You used to be Danny, so I believe you can turn yourself around, until then you behave. Got that?" Both me and Dan got nervous with that statement, but only Dan nodded, it was addressed to Him after all so I have no reason to feel targeted. 

I'm glad Jazz can still influence His decisions though, I don't know if He can turn himself around after what He has done but I'm not gonna let Jazz know that. She is better off not knowing exactly what I could, and would, have ended up doing had things not been stopped by Clockwork. "Good. Now that that is sorted out Danny still has school to go to, you will have to stay here while he is at school then you can train him after he gets home. Alright?" He nods his head again, not daring to speak. I honestly find this a bit amusing, seeing that monster being schooled by Jazz like before he became Dan. I smile, thinking of how much of an awesome sister Jazz is.

Mom goes over to Jazz and hugs her, saying how proud she is of her being able to use that tone and knowing how to use it. That shocked Jazz a bit, but in a happy way. Then Dad went over and joined the hug, me forgotten as usual it would seem. Then Jazz motions me over and I join the hug smiling, she is always there for me no matter what. 

When the hug loosens she runs over to a lonely and regretting looking Dan and gives him a hug. He seems really surprised, so am I, and returns the hug quickly before pushing her away saying he didn't like hugs anymore. Wait, what? He hugged her back, and wanted to join in the family hug, but he is a monster who lost his ability to really feel emotions, isn't he? I am so confused now. Jazz keeps talking with Dan and Mom reminds me I have school. Oh, I do have school, shit! I run across the floor, grabbing my bag, and run out the door after changing back into my Human form. I still fly invisibly to school in an attempt to not be late but as always, someone stops me from accomplishing that. I am not looking forwards to the rest of the day now, stupid Spectra and Bertrand.


	11. Training

At school Tucker and Sam were surprised that I wasn't as super tired as I usually was, Mr. Lancer was surprised too that I was actually participating in classes today. At lunch I pulled Sam and Tucker to our secret meeting place in the school, the 'haunted bathrooms'. It was the place I usually went to transform and tend to my wounds at school, it became our meeting place as well seeing how no one dared to venture in here. "Ok, before I tell you guys anything, you need to stay calm. Just, wait to ask me stuff until I'm done explaining. Alright?" They nodded, looking worried. 

I take a deep breath before explaining. "You guys know that Dan would arrive to train me, and, well He arrived this morning. He has had his power greatly reduced and will not do anything to harm anyone. He is here to train me because Clockwork said this needs to happen, and while we don't trust Dan we do trust Clockwork. If Dan is aggressive just let me or Jazz deal with it, I don't need him riled up ok? If things look like they will get out of hand Clockwork will even intervene so no one is in danger. I will be training with Dan after school, and I know he'll make it as harsh as possible but I'll be fine. Do you guys understand?" They sat there for a few seconds before nodding, I could tell they were trying hard to contain their emotions. Why has everyone's emotions been so easy for me to detect lately? Probably just another of my ghostly abilities heightening. Ya, other than getting new abilities my older ones have gotten more powerful as well.

Sam spoke up. "We will stay at your house with you during the training, safe or not." I know there is No stopping Sam once she makes up her mind, especially when she uses that tone, and no sense in leaving Tucker out. I nod my head in understanding. "So how has your family taken all this?" She had to ask that question.

I glance away for a second before answering. "They have taken it pretty well I think. I didn't tell them of what exactly He has done, so they just know that he is from an alternate time-line where I went evil and gained a lot of power after everyone died. Mom and Dad made inhibitors for His power, and are accepting Dan staying in the house to train me in using my powers. Jazz... well Jazz welcomed Him with open arms although she did give him a pretty good mental beat-down. Haha, He is still respectful towards Jazz, even if he isn't towards Mom and Dad." I smile a bit, remembering the verbal smack-down Dan got from Jazz. 

Sam and Tucker nodded again, then Tucker pipes up "So can we go get food now?" We just laugh and head out to lunch, everything will be fine with my friends by my side. No matter what the Future holds, no matter what we become, we will always be there for each other.

After school is over Sam and Tucker walk to Fentonworks with me, I am not looking forwards to training with Dan. When I open the door to go inside I see something I would have never expected, Jazz was giving Dan a talk about his mental health while He was reading a book. Am I dreaming, did I pass out? Sam and Tucker push me in, staring at the sight before us as well. I guess I'm not having some weird dream. They notice us walking in and Dan stands up putting the book down. "Good, you're finally home, we can start your training. Sam and Tucker can't participate and you will stay a ghost the whole time, got it?" 

Jazz frowns at her speech being interrupted, and Dan seems almost relieved to get away from it. I really never saw this happening at all, things are always unexpected lately I guess. "We can't train in the house so we will be heading to that abandoned warehouse you guys have meetings at." He walks out, us moving out of his way, while saying "Keep up if you can." He sprints off, faster than is normally Humanly possible, and I have no choice but to go after him, hoping the others arrive quickly on their own. We run to the warehouse, I'm keeping pace with Him, and reach it after a bit. For normal people it would take about an hour, unless you drove like Dad or was extremely fast like The Bolt, then it would be closer to half an hour. "Alright, transform so your training can begin." Dan lifts his human disguise and I transform into Phantom. I suppose my training has begun.

\--------Lots of Time later-------

Why does Dan think fighting for my life will help me train?! We have been 'training' for 3 hours now, after telling me a few things about my powers He just attacked me saying that the best way to learn was through experience. So now you have this scene: I'm dodging and trying my best not to be hit by the attacks I'm supposed to be analyzing and figuring out how to use myself. Sam and Tucker were out a ways watching the training, yelling encouragements at me from time to time. This just made Dan mad for some reason so the training got harder, how the Hell am I supposed to learn something as it is being thrown at me and I have to focus on just surviving by dodging everything I can?! There are a few things I have figured out though, I can talk to people telepathically, and how to shut other's thoughts out of my head, so Thanks Dan for that discovery. 

Though I have figured out a few tricks to control my mind abilities, but not the physical ones. I have yet to figure out how he made a sword and a gun out of ectoplasm, maybe it is like an ecto-blast? I dodge yet another blast from the ectoplasmic ecto-gun and think of creating one myself. I imagine one forming in my hand, sending some of my ecto-energy towards it, from the ectoplasm I can access and it slowly forms. Yes! I blast it at the incoming blast and He stops, saying it was time for a break. Finally! I sigh, transforming back into my Human form, it takes up less energy in the human world like how my Ghost form takes up less energy in the Ghost Zone, even able to gain energy. "You couldn't of just told me how to use that power? You had to blast at me till I figured it out?" I was more than a bit unhappy.

He frowns before responding "You needed to figure it out on your own, and I did tell you a few things about how to figure it out. You just had to work it out on your own, and what better way than to learn from experience? You leaned your Ghostly Wail that way, remember." He almost growled that last part, it being a bad memory for Him. That is true though, I still don't like it. Sam and Tucker seeing that the training was on hold rushed to my side making sure I was alright. I had to reassure them yet again that I was fine, I didn't get hit, (Yet another small lie. I got nicked, but that isn't being hit technically right?), and I did learn more about my powers. I've been having to do this a lot lately haven't I. 

It was around Dinner time, and I'm hungry. I'll bring it up and hope He lets us go back. "Hey, since it is about time for Dinner how about we go back? I'm pretty sure Sam and Tucker are hungry, I certainly am." He thinks for a moment before saying fine. I take Sam and Tucker home seeing how they can't keep up themselves, I have to put a shield around them and fly invisibly of course to protect them, so we get to Fentonworks within half an hour. 

When we all go in we see Jazz and Mom making Dinner. Salad, meat, fudge, and fruit seemed to be on the menu. Sam would probably have most of the salad and fruit, Tucker the meat, and of course there was fudge for dessert. I smile, happy at this sight. Dad gets upstairs from the Basement Lab, probably from working on some device, and exclaims about the fudge. "'I miss this"' I thought, wait. I start back, surprised, and glance at Dan to see no reaction. Was that my imagination, did he really unintentionally say that to me? It must have been, he wouldn't say that, right? Jazz gets done with what she was working on and tells us that Dinner would be ready soon, so we just need to wait for a few more minutes. I push my uncertainty and surprise away and start chatting with Sam and Tucker, trying to forget about everything that has been piling up. I just hope nothing bad happens soon, I have gotten way to confused about everything.


	12. "They Are My Brothers."

Dan's POV

Danny looks like a younger me in his ghost form now, that kind of startled me when I first saw that. He has even gained his powers earlier than me, much earlier. He has Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker with him, supporting him, he has everything that was taken away from me. I'm secretly glad for him, but I am also very jealous. I can't help that, he has everything that has been taken from me, and is even growing stronger than I was at his age. Why? Why does he get everything, while I am still left out? Is this my punishment Clockwork, to see all this, and stay a lonely monster?! At least Jazz is trying to be friendly with me, even if it is via psychology talks. I don't like having my mind being picked at, and she is very good at that. 

She is like a good Spectra with how talented she is in psychology! She is the only one I would be willing to listen to, if it weren't for Clockwork and her I could have just killed everyone already. Instead, I have to listen to the people who were my parents and Danny, my past self. My lucky goody-two-shoes past self, it makes me want to throw up with how he withstands everything for people who don't even care. He doesn't have to protect everyone, if he would just open his eyes he would see the truth of the world, see how much of a hypocritical place it is, he would realize all that! 

I think I'll tag along to school with him, see how everyone else is doing since they don't have to fear being killed or tortured brutally. I could scare Dash almost lifeless though, I'm sure Danny wouldn't have many qualms about that and if he does I'll just have to do it secretly, to make sure he isn't beat up anymore. While he doesn't know it Danny is almost like a little brother of mine. He won't become me but I've accepted that, otherwise I would still be in that thermos and not helping him train. So despite our hatred for each other, I will make sure no one hurts him and I'll train him to be as strong as possible so he can keep himself sane. 

I don't want to see his core corrupt like mine did, it is the most painful thing to know you are going insane, but not be able to stop it. It is a horrible fate worse than destruction for many. While I am perfectly fine with what happened to me by now, I don't want that to happen to him, I want him to continue living as himself as long as possible. I don't want Jazz to lose him, not again. I never would have thought that so much time in solitary imprisonment would change my mindset like this. There is another reason, but I can't let anyone know that reason, know that I knew what would happen, knew what I would have to do to save everyone, destroying myself in the process. I can't let anyone know what I went through, what I caused, just so that we could have our life back.

\--------Time Skip while you process what has been said--------

Jazz's POV

Dan needs my help. He used to be Danny, and I know he is a whole other person now, but that being said he still doesn't have to act like he used to, like when he destroyed everything. He can live again, well not literally, but he can reform and live with everyone happily. I am determined to turn things around for him, I know he misses us, I know he is still my brother, and I know he wishes he wasn't alone. I am a talented psychologist after all so figuring out the mentality of my own brother, even an alternate-timeline evil one, isn't too hard. I just have to treat him like before, like when he was Danny, but also like his own person. I think I may be getting through to him, and I will help the others realize he can still be saved too. I will make them all realize that Dan can be like a big brother, just like how Danielle is a little sister. I just have to work on it with patience and understanding, just as any other psychologist would, without prejudice. I will help Dan Regain Humanity, no matter what he is my brother just like Danny. They are my Brothers and I vowed I would always be there for them no matter what, so that is what I will do.


	13. School

Today was Thursday, and Dan is going to school with me, Jazz and my parents said so, but why?! Shouldn't he be kept home under watch instead of in a school full of aggravating people?! Do they want people to die from an enraged Dan?! I don't see this day going well at all. I'll have to call him my Big Brother to avoid suspicion, he'll have to attend my classes, he'll have to stay next to me all day. I hate this plan, why did Jazz insist on this? 

So now, you have me and Dan walking to school with, extremely on edge, Tucker and Sam. I was telling Dan what he was not to do such as no harming or killing people, don't challenge what anyone says, keep as low-profile as possible, basically do your best to stay as unnoticed as possible like me. Jazz had told him the same things, to listen to me, but do I think he will listen? No, no I don't. Jazz is the only person he listens to willingly so I don't see this day going well at all. I just want the day over with already!

When we get to school people keep staring at him, whispering, and that just makes me even more irritated. He seems so smug about it, and we can hear everything they are saying with our enhanced hearing. Once again, why did Dan have to be at school too? Is that a paper with a big red F on it? Oh no, not today. Dash spots me and smirks, walking over. This is not going to end well if I can't keep him and Dan away from each other. "H-Hey Dan, how about we hurry to our class. No need to stall when we can be there on time, right? So how about we go, quickly." I say trying to get him to leave, but it looks like he isn't going to back down, he wants to confront Dash. How many times am I going to say oh no today? I feel like it'll be a lot... 

Dash gets to us and points at the big, red, ugly F on his paper. "You know what this is Fenturd? It is the F you caused, and now you are gonna pay for it." He goes to grab me but Dan puts him arm in front of me, glaring at Dash. Dash gulps and tries to intimidate Dan by saying "What are you, his big brother? Oh how pitiful, the weakling Fentina needs to be protected by his big brother, how cute. Hahahahaha." 

Dan clenches his fists and speaks in a very scary tone. "Ya, he is my little brother. Now, I just got back from three years in a very cramped and inhospitable prison for unspeakable crimes I will not hesitate to commit again if I see fit. So, either you back off, or I'll tear you apart limb by limb. You got that Bastard? No talking to me and Danny, or you will severely regret it." Now Dash backed away, trembling a little, and squeaked a yes before high-tailing it away in a sprint. Everyone around us had backed up a little as well.

I glare at Dan, saying "I did not need you to do that, Dan. I've been stopping him from harming others without scaring him shitless and I could have continued doing so. This isn't the low-profile that was requested of you." I'm almost snarling my words at him now. He just huffs, and continues walking to class. Now everyone were staring at us, the whispering had increased, and so did people's fright. Why did this have to happen?

We go through our classes without to much more trouble, mostly just the teachers wanting to know who Dan was and why He was here. Now Dan is known as my terrifying murderer of a big brother and my thoughts of staying low have been completely ruined thanks to Him. It is almost Lunch time, and there goes the bell, so it is Lunch time now. I just hope people don't try to talk to us.

Of course people want to talk to the terrifying murderer who just got out of prison. Why did I think people would have the common sense not to! I groan into my hands as some people walk over, intimidated, to ask questions. I just hope no one aggravates Him, oh who am I kidding! Everything aggravates this Monster, I can only hope he doesn't go on a freaking rampage! 

The students approach nervously before one of them speaks up. "Umm, your name is Dan right? Are you really Fenton's Big Brother? Why exactly were you in prison for years, and how did you get out? Are you going to keep going to school here, and will you protect everyone from Dash like Danny does? You did give him the best scare we've ever seen!" Wow, they have lots of questions don't they. 

I look towards Dan, wary of his answers. "You want to know if I'm like my brother and how I am not?" He chuckles, the laugh being dark and frightening. I tense up, ready to intervene when necessary. "My brother here doesn't like me talking about it, so you may not get all the answers you are looking for, but I'll humor you weaklings. No, I will not protect you all like the idiot, if Bastard doesn't bother you that is just an effect of not wanting to aggravate Danny, and therefore me. I may keep going here, but I don't really see that happening regularly though seeing as how I'm kinda on house arrest. My reason for being in prison and getting out? I'll just say that if anyone crosses me and I'm not stopped nothing in the area would be recognizable, even the people. I got out because I made a deal I'm not supposed to talk about. Now shoo so I don't have to entertain you annoyances." The kids looked interested, and like they wanted to ask more, but left as He asked not wanting to aggravate Him. 

I sighed quietly in relief and relaxed again to finish my food, grateful nothing really bad happened. The Dan tells me in an amused voice, "I had forgotten just how annoying and curious people are when they aren't terrified for their life." Just ignore Him, he's trying to get to you as always I remind myself. 

I have to keep reminding myself not to pay attention to anything He says, just to stay calm no matter what. What if I listened for once? No! Why did I think that, he is nothing but a Monster! Dan isn't me, I'm not him, he is a Monster but I'm not. I won't become like him, no matter what, I promised! Then I'm remembering what was shown to me by my future self. "Danny? Danny!" I jerk back, surprised to find Sam frantically waving her hand in front of my face, then she sighed in relief. What happened? "You blanked out for a few minutes there and your eyes started glowing some, are you alright?"

"Ya, ya I'm fine. Just remembering something from one of my worse visions, that all." I smile to reassure her, but they won't stop worrying. Why do people have to feel so many negative emotions so often? "I'm fine, really. Now stop worrying and lets finish Lunch before the bell rings." I was obviously not going to tell them what I saw, but they bought it, although they were still slightly worried. We finish up Lunch without further incident, just some annoying whispers in my head and from everyone around, and head off to our classes.

We get to Mr. Lancers class at the end of the school day and I have to explain that my brother has been in prison and is just now returning for school, so please don't ask anything. He seemed confused of course, but said told us alright, and just don't cause trouble. That is my wish too, that no trouble decides to visit, but does that ever happen? No, no it doesn't! We sit down, Dan behind me, and have to sit through one of Mr. Lancer's boring speeches on some old book. I'm fighting against falling asleep, as usual. Why is it so hard to stay awake in classes? Oh ya, I'm always tired from fighting ghosts and training, and Mr. Lancer's droning on is the most boring thing ever on Earth. I end up falling asleep, no longer able to fight my sudden exhaustion. 

I have nightmares, I can't tell what exactly they are, but they are horrible. Not normal horrible, but destroying everything I care for horrible. I jolt awake, hearing someone yell "Wake up Danny, now!" I stare towards the door, seeing what had plagued my Nightmares, seeing... myself. I stay still, shocked and terrified, then I feel Sam shaking my shoulder. Dan was standing out of his seat and Tucker was still in his, shocked still. "Danny, what you see isn't real. Not here, not now. It won't ever be real either so just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and then open them again." I do as He says, not even thinking about it, and calm down.

After I open my eyes I question quietly "Wh-what was that Dan? Was that, the-the alternative? What could have happen-ned?" He nods his head, it was. I take another, shaky deep breath, now noticing everyone staring at us. "Then, Thank Clockwork you're here. That... that was horrible. Haha, I can't wait of this day to be over with." I'm smiling now, thankful That didn't happen, thankful that nightmare will not happen. I look to Mr. Lancer telling him "Sorry about that Mr. Lancer, I just had a nightmare, nothing for you to worry about. You can get on with the class." Dan sits back down, and Sam and Tucker decide it would be best to talk about this at home. I really can't wait for this day to be over, just so that nightmare never has a chance of happening.


	14. Comfort

Everyone just stares at us occasionally for the rest of the school day, and Mr. Lancer demands that everyone keep quiet about what happened. I hope everyone listens to Mr. Lancer but I don't think that will work out. Things will happen and we can only wait and see what unfolds I guess. When we get back home to Fentonworks Jazz pulls Dan over for another psychology talk while Sam, Tucker, and I head to my room. I guess Jazz has been able to do something about Dan, I still don't like him and I still don't completely trust him though. At least I know he won't harm anyone and he listens to Jazz, he will train me and uphold his promises to Clockwork. 

"Ok Dude, what in the Ancients did you see that Dan had to calm you down from? What the hell alternative future was worse than we've already been through or seen?!" He was frantic, trying to get answers to what happened in the classroom as soon as we got to my room. I really don't want to tell them though....

"I-I don't want to say right now." I responded, hoping he'd just drop it. Sam looked worried, I don't like making her worried but it seems impossible not to do! I cast my eyes downwards trying to avoid my best friends' worried gazes, feeling guilty I fidget a bit. 

Sam sighed and walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and I flinched slightly. She noticed but didn't draw back, instead wrapping her arms around me in a hug? "S-Sam?"

She started speaking in a soft, comforting voice. "It's alright Danny, we can tell it was terribly terrifying but we need to know, we need to help you. You know you can tell us anything and we'll be there for you. If you aren't ready to tell us now though, it's alright, we can wait until you are ready. Or until I need to force it out of you in a life or death situation again." She said that last sentence almost humorously, but seriously. I sigh, returning the hug and snuggling against her, blushing and smiling slightly.

Tucker grins and mutters "Lovebirds." I just ignore him, I'm enjoying this hug to much.

After a few minutes the hug turned a bit awkward so we let go of each other, blushing and staying silent. After a minute of this I sigh, getting Sam's attention and wiping the grin off of Tucker's face. "I, still don't think I'm ready to tell you guys what I saw, but I will don't worry. I just need some time to process everything you know?"

They nodded solemnly, then Tucker broke out into a smile and walked over to me, patting me on the back saying "Ya, we know. Glad you made that decision cause honestly I'm scared shitless of whatever made you so scared shitless to the point Dan of all people had to calm you down!"

"Tucker!" Sam yelled, moving to chase him.

"Uh Oh, gotta go, see you later Danny!" Tucker exclaimed as he ran for the door, Sam chasing after him as I'm left smiling, and honestly laughing a bit my my best friends' antics.


End file.
